A road of lies,cheating,otai academy and forgivness
by music-video games-fanfiction
Summary: Hit the road Jack and New Jack city combined.Jack has a twin. Carson Hunter returns to the dojo.He steals Jack's life and /family.Jack gets an offer to go to the Otai academy and takes it because now everything is about Carson and hes sick of it.When he gets to the Otai academy he meets old friends and new friends.Will the gang find out about Carson?Did Jack replace the gang?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:I have had this idea stuck in my head for a while but never really wrote it so yeah.I uploaded this story earlier by accident because I already had most of this typed out but forgot to press save.**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN KICKIN'IT OR ANYTHING ELSE I USE/TYPE,I ONLY OWN MY OC'S**

* * *

OC:

name:Jessica Quinn Brewer

nicknames:Jess,Jesse

b-day:July 13

age:15(the wasabi warriors are all 15)

personality:stubborn,confident,sarcastic,responsible(sometimes),caring,cocky,loyal,heroine complex(basically a girl version of Jack)

-APPEARANCE-

hair color:brown

eye color:brown

height:5'5

weight:133

style:hoodie(sweatshirt),jeans,t-shirts(tomboy)

-PERSONAL-

family:Jackson Leo Anderson Brewer(twin brother)(she's about 30 minutes older than him)

mom:(you guys can make an oc 4 her)

dad:you guys can make an oc 4 him too)

hometown:L.A (Jack too)

hobbies:sports,martial arts,hanging with friends,skateboarding,e.t.c

likes:Demi Lovato,Selena Gomez,Big time rush,hobbies,e.t.c.

dislikes:bullies,being alone,pink,e.t.c

-FAVORITES-

movie:Bridge to terabethia,Diary of a wimpy kid,Frozen,Hunger games 1&2

books:Bridge to Terabethia,Hunger Games,The Land of Stories 1&2,The sisters Grimm

t.v. shows:glee,big time rush,wizards of waverly place,major crimes

Colors:Green,blue,red

Actress:Demi Lovato

actor:Kendall Knight/Schmidt

food:sushi,junk food,pizza

drink:soda

songs:anything by big time rush,Demi Lovato,Selena Gomez,

animals:dogs,cats

-OTHER-

YOU DECIDE

* * *

Jack's pov

I was walking to the dojo with my twin sister Jessica 'Jess' and we were talking about the up coming tournament.

"So 'lil sis do you think your going to become the same belt that I am"I ask her.

"First of all,why do you call me 'lil sis?I'm older than you and yes I will be the same belt as you"she replies.

"You will not become the same belt as me and I call you 'lil sis because you're smaller than me",I respond "I'm 5'71/2 and you're about 5'5"

"Why won't I become the same belt as you? and I'm older than you"she replies.

"Because you have never been the same belt as me,I have always been a belt higher than you"I was true,we were never the same belt,I was always 1 or 2 belts higher.

"well how do you know that you will get a belt higher?she replies.

"Because I always get a belt higher at tournaments like this I reply and it was true."How do you know that you will get a belt higher?"i asked.

"Because I am Jessica Quinn Brewer,I almost always get another belt at these tournaments"she replies cockily while flipping her long brown hair.

"You said _almost_"I reply smirking.

"Oh shut it Brewer"she whines shoving me a bit.

"Why Brewer? we both have the same last name"I smirk and with that we broke out in to an argument all the way to the dojo.

Kim's pov

Milton,Jerry,Rudy and I were waiting for the twins in the dojo.

"Where are they?We have a very important tournament to practice for and they're late"Rudy says pacing back and fourth.

As if on que they come in arguing about who knows what.

"Guys"Rudy says.

"Guys"Rudy says a little louder.

"GUYS"Rudy screams.

They both turn to face us and yell "WHAT?" in unison.

"We have a very important tournament coming up so quit your arguing and start practicing",Rudy orders"All of you change"

sighing we all do as we're told and change.

"you like him"Jessica says to me when we are in the girls changing room.

"what"I asked.

"You like him",she repeated"My brother,you like him"

"What,I don't like him"I said with my voice my abilities to lie.

She looks at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Sighing in defeat I say "yes,I have the biggest crush on him"

A big smile came on her face and doing a fist pump in the air she yells"I knew you had a big crush on him"

I cover her mouth with my hand and say "sssshhhhhh I don't want him to know and besides I don't think he feels the same way."I say the last part sadly.

"Are you kidding he has a crush on you.I've seen the way he looks at you,he does have a crush on you trust me."She responds smiling at me.

Nodding I say "lets change"noticing we have not changed yet.

she makes an oh face and does it and we walk out to be greeted by Milton,Jerry,Jack and Rudy.

"Alright we are going to spar and then we are going to split in to groups on practicing"Rudy orders."Milton v.s. Jerry,Jess v.s. Kim and Jack v.s. me"

He always gives us these sparring partners because we are the closest belts to each is a yellow belt,Jerry is a green belt,I am a first degree black belt,Jess is a second degree black belt,Jack is a third degree black belt and Rudy is a fourth degree black belt.

"First up is Jerry and Milton,second is Jess v.s. Kim and then me and Jack"Rudy says.

Milton and Jerry went up and bowed to each other and got in to there fighting stance and Milton threw a punch which Jerry blocked,Jerry punches Milton in the shoulder,Milton kicks Jerry's thigh and Jerry responds the kick to his knee and then Milton throws another punch and Jerry catches it and flips usual Jerry wins and Milton each walk off the mat while me and Jessica walk bow and then get into our fighting stance and,she does a roundhouse kick which I duck and give her an axe kick which she ducks ,she gives a side kick and hits my knee and I throw a punch at her and she dodges and returns the punch and I try to flip her but she lands on her feet and I do a side kick and she catches my leg and flips usual I loose and she was Jack and Rudy,they walked on the mat bowed to each other and Jack throws a side kick which Rudy ducks and does a roundhouse kick and Jack ducks and throws a punch and Rudy ducks and does a flying side kick to Jack and he ducks before doing the same move that Rudy did to him to Rudy and Rudy throws a kick at Jack and Jack grabs it flipping him like how Jess flipped won and that is not unusual because it was either Jack won or it was a tie.

"Alright you guys can take a break and come back in 5 minutes"Rudy says and walks in to his office and we all change and then walk out going our seprete ways in the mall.I was walking and listening to big time rush when all of a sudden a I bump in to someone.

"Oh,I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention"the person said.

wait a minute.I know that voice.

" Hunter?"i asked shocked.

" Crawford?"He asked

Smiling,I just returns the smile and picks me up spinning me around and hugs me.

"Kim,I can't believe its you",he says"where's everybody else?"

"Rudy gave us a 5 minute break because we are practicing for an upcoming tournament and he is making us practice like crazy",I responded laughing a bit "wanna come to the dojo and see everyone?"

"yeah,come on"he responds.

With that we were off to the we got there everyone was already back.

"Look who I found"I say getting everyones attention.

" Hunter?"Rudy asks grinning.

"Yep"He says and with that the 2 were bro hugging.

"Carson"we hear 2 other voices yell.

"Hey man"Milton and Jerry yell giving Carson a bro hug.

"Um who is this?"Jessica asked.

"This is Carson was the Jack before Jack and Jess came."Rudy responds.

"Hi,I've heard so much about you"He says to Jack and Jess.

"How have you heard about us?"Jack asked confused.

"Well we still kept in touch and we told Carson about the 2 of you"Milton said.

"If Kim was at the black dragons how was she friends with Carson?"Jessica asked.

"Well Kim was secretly friends with us after school and practice when no one was with us"Carson said.

The twins nod and Carson said "Well I know about Jack but I don't know you"he said looking at Jessica.

"I'm Jessica but call me Jess",She said "Nice to meet you"

"You too"He says shaking Jessica's hand.

"Hey what belt are you?"Rudy asked.

"I'm a second almost third degree black belt"Carson says proudly "What belts are you guys?

"Well I'm a yellow belt,Jerry is a green belt,Kim is a first degree black belt,Jess is a second degree black belt and almost has a third degree black belt too,Jack is a third degree black belt and almost has his fourth degree black belt and Rudy is a fourth degree black belt"Milton says.

"Cool we have an upcoming tournament would you like to be in it?"Rudy asked.

"Sure,why not"Carson says.

"Alright here is your gi and belt"Rudy says while handing Carson his gi and belt.

He went to change and so did we came out we saw everyone practicing.

"you guys practice with Jack and Jess"Rudy orders and we walk over to the twins and start punching the dummies.

"Alright I want to have Jack and Carson spar and see who wins with bo wins gets to do the bo staff part of the tournament"Rudy says stopping us from our practice and we all gather around the mat while they get the bo and Jack bo staff and then start and all of a sudden while they were fighting Carson's bo staff broke Jack's leaving everyone in shock.

"Holly christmas nuts",Milton said "holly he just beat Jack"

"So Carson is going to compete with the bow staff,Jack will do the peg(**like in the first episode)**,kim and Jess will spar,Jerry will do nunchuks and Milton will do boards"Rudy decided.

We went back to practicing and Jack was punching a dummy like he normally did and I asked "Jack,you ok?"

"yeah,I'm fine"He says threw gritted I knew something was wrong and I decided not to bother him and walked away and soon the whole dojo was punching dummys.

Jack's  pov

That guy cheated,I just know it.I grabbed a dummy and start punching it and Kim come over and asks me "Jack,you ok?"

honestly I wanted to say yeah I'm fine it's just that,that guy cheated and used a weighted bo staff but of course I didn't and I responded with"Yeah I'm fine"trying my best not to explode with anger.

Thanfully she just walks away leaving me punching the dummy.

time skip

* * *

"Alright everyone go home and get good sleep.I'll see you tomorrow"Rudy says and walks in to his office while we all leave.

"So how do you like Carson?"Jessica asks me.

"I don't like him"I respond.

"Oh come on"she says "is this because he beat you?"

"No he cheated"I say.

"How do you know?"She asks"Just because someone beats you doesn't mean that they cheated"

"It's impossible to break a bow staff like that"I respond remembering the days that our grandpa taught us about how to tell if someone was cheating or not.

"Well maybe it was just a weak bow staff and a stronger bow staff"She says and I can hear a bit of anger in her voice.

"Why are you defending a guy you've only known for a few hours"I reply with anger flowing threw my body.

"At least I'm not accusing a guy I've only known for a few hours of cheating"She replys and I could tell that she was on the verge of screaming at me.

"Well clearly you didn't pay attention to grandpas training"I yell.

"At least I'm not breaking the wasabi code"She yells.

"What how am I breaking the wasabi code?"I ask

"We swear by the light of the dragons eye to be loyal,honest and never say die"she recites the wasabi code " and look what your doing your not being loyal to Carson by accusing him of accusing him of cheating because the oh so great Jackson Leo Anderson Brewer can't handle loosing and you lost to Milton before and if you didn't know is the oppisite of telling the truth and being honest"

"First of all I lost to Milton because I was tired from playing video games all night and second of all I'm breaking the wasabi code?well your breaking it because your not being loyal to me by believing Carson a guy you've known for only a few hours from believing me from your own twin brother who you have known for your whole life minus 20 minutes"I words could describe how angry I was with Jessica.

"Oh don't you just have an excuse for everything don't ya?and I do pay attention to grandpas training."She screams at me.

"Oh really maybe you should pay more attention because you clearly don't know the difference between cheating and not."I scream.

She glares at me and with that we both walk the last 3 minutes home in we both storm in to our green/blue house and go in to our kitchen to find our mom making dinner.

"Jack,Jess I made noodles and meatballs but we have to wait until your dad comes home"Our mom says.

We both nodded before turning to each other and glaring.

"What happened with you two?"she asked.

"Jack thinks the new kid Carson in our dojo is cheating because Carson beat Jack"Jess responds.

"That's because he did"I yell.

"You have no proof"She yells.

"I have proof of my knowledge because a bow staff can't just break like that"I yell back.

"I told you that it could have been a weak bow staff"She yells back at me.

"Alright what are you guys arguing about?"I hear a male voice ask.

"Jack thinks that the new boy Carson in the dojo is a cheater"She says.

"First of all I don't think,I know and second of all you even if a bow staff is weaker than a stronger bow staff it can't just break like that if you were not cheating"I scream back at her.

"Alright lets have dinner"our dad says and so we do but me and Jess don't talk to each other,it's just mom and dad and they are trying to get us to talk but it's not working because we can be the most stubborn people on earth thats done we run upstairs in to our seperate rooms thankfully.I had a room that was painted green,red and blue and had martial arts posters all over.I had a desk against my right wall in the corner closest to the door,a queens size bed and bunk bed.I have 2 beds because I plop on to my bed after kicking my shoes off and put my backpack on my desk.I'm thankful that today was a friday so that means I don't have to deal with Jess that much and I was so not in the mood to do my homework.I turn on my t.v. and put on Major Crimes and start a knock on my door comes and I yell"Who is it?"

"Your father"my dad says coming in.

"Hi"I greeted him.

"So you really think this Carson is a cheater?"He asked earning a groan from me.

"Yes,yes I do"I respond not wanting to have this conversation.

"Your positive?"He says.

"Yes I am"I respond.

"Maybe if you tell Kim,Rudy,Milton and Jerry what you think maybe they'll believe you and then that will make your sister believe you"My dad suggests.

"Ok"I agreed laying down and continue to watch Major Crimes as my dad leaves the room.

Maybe if I do tell Rudy,Milton,Kim and Jerry they will believe me and then so will my sister.I continue to watch Major Crimes until I fall asleep.

Jess's pov

I couldn't believe could he acuse Carson of cheating just because Carson had beat him?I was relieved when I finished dinner and me and Jack ran upstairs but in to our seperate rooms.I was releived that we had seperate rooms.I had a red,blue and green stripped room with big time rush and martial arts posters all over.I had a desk in the left corner closer to the door,a blue,gree and red beanbag,3 bookselves against the right wall an next to my desk is my walk in bed was in the corner and the head of the bed was at the same wall as the closet and desk.I put my backpack under my desk and get Bridge to terabethia out and put it on my tv and only got to the first couple of minutes before hearing a knock on the the movie I yell"Who is it?"

"your mother"I hear my mom's voice call and she came in.

"What happened with you two?she asks.

"Well this new kid Carsosn came and he and Jack sparred and he won by breaking Jack's bow staff and Jack started to acuse Carson of cheating"I explained.

"Well do you think that he could have used a weighted bow staff?"She asks earning a groan from me.

"No,he did not cheat"I say "are you on Jack's side?"

"No sweetie I'm not on anyones doesn't seem like that Jack to decide on something like this this quickley unless he was sure about it and even if he looses it just doen't seem like a Jack thing to do"Mon says.

Nodding I can't seem to argue with that.

"But you have always told us it takes time to know the person and not to judge them on there first day"I respond.

"I know."she resonds.

"Try to gather information to proove to Jack that Carson is not a cheater"She suggests.

Nodding I turn the movie back on as she leaves my room.I continue to watch and soon feel myself being pulled in to a world of sleep.

* * *

**Authors note:r&r please.I need oc's for PARENTS,Jack's upcoming friends and e.t.c.**


	2. Kicked out the dojo and the Otai academy

**Thanks for all of the reviews and here is chapter 2.I'm sorry for not updating,my computer broke.  
**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kickin'it,or anything I mention**

**READ AUTHORS NOTE AT BOTTOM.  
**

* * *

**chapter 2:kicked out the dojo and the Otai academy  
**

* * *

Jess's pov

I woke up to a little bit of light shinning threw the window.I sat up rubbing my eyes and look around to see that Bridge to Terabethia was still on the t.v. and suddenly everything that happened yesterday I new student Carson,Jack accusing Carson of cheating and me defending I looked at my clock and saw that it was 10:56 and I had to be at the dojo at 12:00 so I had some time to myself so I could think of ways to prove to Jack that Carson wasn't a cheater.I get up and walk to my gigantic closet picking out a pair of skinny jeans and a shirt that had the dr's planet Galefray with 13 tardis's surrounding it.I go in to the bathroom and take a shower,brush my teeth and change and run downstairs only to smell bacon and eggs,my favorite.

"Hey mom"I greeted sitting down at the table and taking a piece of bacon and start eating it.

"Hey sweetie"She responds as our dad came down with Jack.

Jack sits in his normal seat and starts to eat in silence.I see our parents exchange looks.

"You know you guys have to talk at some point"our dad says.

"Not until he says that Carson is innocent"I say at the same time Jack says "Not until she admits Carson is a cheater"

Our parents look at each other and takes the remote and puts on Major crimes and we both watch until 11:50 when our mom says "You two have to go"and we both do and walk out of the house putting on our shoes and I grab my red skateboard while Jack grabs his green skateboard and we ride to the dojo in silence.

Kim's pov

We(Milton,me,Jerry,Rudy and Carson)were talking when the twins came in and weren't arguing and we immediately knew something was wrong because the twins were always arguing about something were quiet and just glaring at each other.

"What happened?"Milton asked what I was thinking.

"Go on Jack tell them you theory"Jess said with venom in her voice.

He just glares at her so Jess continues "jack thinks that Carson is a cheater because he beat Jack at sparring"

"What?"Milton,Rudy,me and Jerry yelled.

"Jack,how could you think that?"Rudy asked with disappointment clear in his voice.

"Because a bo staff can't just break like that unless another bo staff was weighted"He responds.

"Carson's could have been a bit heavier than yours Jack"I said.

"Even if a bo staff was heavier than another one it couldn't have broken like that"Jack said with a hint of annoyance clear in his voice.

"Rudy,I swear I wouldn't break the wasabi code no matter what happened"Carson said innocently.

"I know,"Rudy says "Jack,your breaking the wasabi code,your not being loyal because your accusing someone you have just met yesterday of cheating,your not being honest because your accusing someone innocent of being guilty and your saying that he only beat you because you think he cheated"

"I don't think I know"Jack says with anger in his voice.

"Jackson Leo Anderson Brewer,who are you? Rudy says anger and disappointment clear in his voice.

"I'm a person"He growls.

Yeah but your not acting like a good one"Rudy says walking over to Jack's locker and taking out all of his things handing it to him"As of now you are banned from the dojo for breaking the wasabi code"

"Fine"Jack snarls and then storms out leaving the rest of us in shock but then we start practicing.

Jack's pov

I can't believe that they didn't believe anyone broke the wasabi code it was them.I walk home to be greeted by a grandfather,Leo Dylan Smith,you see Smith was my mom's maiden name but now her maiden name is Brewer.

"Hey lil' dragon"He greeted using his nickname he has for me.

"Hey"I smiled.

"So your mom and dad told me what happened"He said.

"Yeah and who do you believe?"I asked.

"I believe you because your right a bo staff can't just snap like that and something came in the mail for you"he said handing me an envelope that was addressed to me.

Eagerly I open it and read it out loud "Dear Jackson Leo Anderson Brewer,you have been accepted in to the Otai academy but you have to give us a response in 4 days because we don't have a lot of spaces and we have many people to allow in"

"Can I go? please"I was a dream come true.

"It's fine with me if it's fine with your parents"My grandfather said.

"It's fine with me"My mom said "And me too"My dad added.

"Yes thanks"I say before running up to my room to pack all of my I'm done I run downstairs and ask "When am I going?"

"When do you want to go and the private jet will take you"My dad said.

"Can I go in an hour so then I have more time to hang out with you guys but I don't have to see the gang?"I ask them.

"Sure,now what do you want to do?"My mom asked.

"I don't know,how about we just watch t.v. and do some art"I suggest.

"I'll get the art supplies while Leo calls the private jet"My mom says walking out of the room with my dad's dad leaving me with my dad.I turn on Major crimes and we both start to watch when my mom and grandfather return,both holding art supplies.I take paper that belonged to an easel and spread out the paper as far a it could go and suggest "how about we draw a picture of our neighborhood?"

"Sure"The 3 of them replied and together we start goes by fast because next thing I know is when I look up I see that it has been an hour and 12 mom,dad and grandpa look up too and I run upstairs to get my things while they clean up the art I come back downstairs I see that it was all cleaned up and that our personal pilot,Mitchell Shor Moon was drinking tea with my parents and grandpa.

"Ready to go?"Mitchell asked ounce he saw me.I just nod and he says good bye to my parents and grandpa and takes my stuff walking out of the house.I hug the 3 adults saying "I love you and I'll miss you"and they reply the same thing.

I run in to the limo where Mitchell is have to take a car to go to the airport where the plane we get there we both go in to the plane carrying my things.I was in the back while Mitchell was in the front because he was the pilot.I put my headphones on and listened to music while thinking about the Otai academy.I was also thinking about my friend Riley,Riley Morgan Anderson both had the same middle name because both our parents were friends since they were all 3 years ,Jess and Riley would all hang out together but when me and Jess had to move to seaford because our dad got a job a few days later me,Riley and Jess got an invitation to go to the Otai academy so Riley took it because she still lived in L.A. without us but me and Jess didn't because we didn't want to leave our friends.I was wondering if I'll see her,if she still goes there.

* * *

**I need oc's so here is the oc's will be used but might be in different parts of the story.**

**Role's**

Carson's dad

Carson's mom

Carson's sibling(1 sister,1 brother[Carson's family doen't have to be evil but can be if you want])

New friends of Jack's at Otai academy(boys+girls)

Old friends of Jack's(boys+girls)

long lost siblings of Jack/Jess(boys+girls)

New students at Bobbi Wasabi(boy+girls)

teachers at Otai

Parents of Jack/Jess,Jerry,Eddie

mom of Jack and Milton

parents of oc's

evil people(teamed up with Carson)

other members of the gang family

There can be other oc's that I didn't think off too if you want to add.

Oc form

**Role:**

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**birthday:**

**weight:**

**Height:**

**eye color:**

**hair color:**

**Style:**

**personality:**

**family:**

**friends:**

**Hometown:**

**Hobbies:**

**likes:**

**dislikes:**

**favorites:(colors,food,drink,animal,books,movie,actress's,actors,e.t.c.)**

**back story:SOME CAN BE LIKE THE ABUSE/SAD KIND BUT **NOT ALL**,SOME HAPPY**

**other:**

**my 2 oc's(one is Jessica but I changed and added a few things about her)**

**Role:Jack's twin sister(main character)**

**Name:Jessica Quinn Brewer**

**Nicknames:Jess,Jesse,**

**gender:girl**

**age:15**

**b-day:July 13(20 minutes older than Jack)  
**

**weight:112 pounds**

**height:5'5**

**eye color:brown**

**hair color:brown**

**Style:tomboy**

**personality:(girl version of Jack)  
**

**family:Jackson Leo Anderson Brewer(twin brother but she is 20 minutes older)  
**

**Friends:wasabi warriors,Jack(sometimes),other oc's  
**

**Hometown:L.A.**

**Hobbies:karate,listening to music  
**

**Likes:hobbies,e.t.c.**

**Dislikes:bullies,e.t.c.**

**Favorites:  
**

**movies:Bridge to Tertabithia,Diary of a Wimpy Kid(all),**

**back story:She loved her life,she thought she had the best uncles practically  
**

**Other:2nd degree black belt,**

**Role:Jack's best old friend**

**Name:Riley Morgan Anderson Knight**

**Nicknames:Riles,Ry,Morgs,Morgie,**

**gender:girl**

**age:15**

**birthday:December 31**

**weight:90 pounds**

**Height:5'8**

**eye color:bluish-greenish**

**hair color:dirty blonde**

**style:tomboy**

**personality:secretive,loyal,silly,funny,sarcastic,stubborn,responsible(sometimes),confident,caring,cocky,loyal,heoine complex(basically a girl version of Jack too)  
**

**family:Mom:Skylar Madison Ray Knight(maiden name:Ray)34(looks like Riley  
**

** dad:Walter David Knight(looks like Riley)  
**

** older brothers:Richardo 'Richie' Mason Craig Knight:17,Raymond 'Ray' Gerald Eugene Knight  
**

** older sister:Morgan Ray Knight 18**

**friends:Jack,Jess(sometimes),other oc's**

**Hometown:L.A.**

**hobbies:anything artistic,anything athletic,  
**

**likes:hobbies**

**dislikes:bullies,abuse,**

**favorites:hobbies,likes,**

**back story:When she was younger she was abused by her aunt and uncle along with Jack's and Jess's uncles worled together and treated Morgan,Ricardo,Raymond and Jess like angels and the both of them were secretly and Riley were so close because of that evil secret they were abused from ages 1-14 and then Jack had to move and Riley hid from her uncles and Jack's and then she got an offer to go to the Otai academy so she went because she knew she would be protected from the abuse has been at the Otai for years and has met some of her old friends and new friends.  
**

**other:3rd degree black belt almost 4rth,  
**

**To Bexs1234,I would love to use Blossom but could you fill this out please so I know a bit more about her?Thanks.**

**Review for oc's and if I should write the story**

**P.S.I know that I already have 2 stories going but I thought of another story idea:Spiraling out of control.**

**Summary:The Bobbi Wasabi dojo is now famous but the pressure is getting to all pf 're spiraling out of control and they're beyond put on an act for everyone learn secrets about each other that each of them are pasts are catching up to 1 falls and the rest falls too and now they're sinking and don't think they can be their families/friends save them?Even if they might be part of the reason why the gang is sinking but does the gang even want to be saved?**

**So tell me what you think and tell meif I should post it,I already did write part of it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:Here is chapter 3 but here are the 2 oc's that Bexs12345 did and they will have roles as main for any mistakes,my computer for some reason doesn't keep all of what I write down.  
**

**Disclaimer:I don not own anything but my oc's and Bexs12345 own Blossom Monica Brewer and Thomas Lee.**

* * *

**here are Bexs12345 oc's  
**

**Role:Jack's cousin**

**Name:Blossom Monica Brewer**

**Nicknames:Bloss,Bloom**

**gender:female**

**Age:15**

**birthday:March 10 1999**

**weight:120 pounds**

**height:5'6**

**eye color:icy blue**

**hair color:long,has bangs that swoop over right eye,golden blonde**

**style:25% tomboy,75% girly girl**

**personality:short temper,nice,funny,fun,has her crazy moments,really smart but not nerdy  
**

**family:Jack/Jess(cousins),Jack/Jess's parents(aunt and uncle),her grandpa,Emily Brewer(10 year old sister),foster parents:Mary and Will**

**Friends:Riley,Thomas(secret crush and best friend)**

**hometown:New York City**

**hobbies:writing books,karate,drawing,reading,styling clothes and singing**

**likes:One Republic,NCIS,Katy Perry,Wizards of waverly place,bruno Mars,R5,Monk,Harry Potter,Hunger games,ocean blue,lavender,divergent**

**dislikes:pink,yellow,orange,spinach**

**favorites:Selena Gomez,Zebras**

**back story:(SOME CAN BE LIKE THE ABUSE/SAD KIND BUT NOT ALL,SOME HAPPY) the back story starts when she was 5. When her sister was born, there mother died giving birth. After 5 years of living with her drunken depressed father, her aunt was sent to see the how she and Emily were doing. Her aunt walked in on her father beating her so she called the police, but her father shot her aunt. Luckily the police were on there way and arrested her father for life. Then Emily and her went through 3 foster homes till they finally settled in New York City when she was 13. Then last year over the summer she saw her real cousins Jack and Jess, from her dad's side. Oh and since she was 5 she has found time to train with her grandfather, in karate of course.**

**other:3rd almost 4rth degree black belt**

**Oc 2**

**Name:Thomas Lee  
**

**Nickname:Tommy(only by Blossom)**

**gender:male**

**age:16**

**birthday:April 12 1998**

**weight:130 pounds**

**height:5'8**

**eye color:hunter green**

**hair color:dark blonde that's almost light brown**

**style:like Jack,skate rat**

**personality:not smart but not dumb,nice,sweet caring,kind,doesn't have short temper**

**family:Emma(older sister),Leo and Olivia(parents),Mike(cousin),Luke(Little brother)**

**friends:Jack,Blossom,Riley**

**Hometown:New York City**

**hobbies:karate,basketball,football,kickball,drawing,singing,reading**

**likes:NCIS,Justin Timberlake,Monk,Harry Potter,Hunger Games,Divergent,One Republic**

**dislikes:one direction,pink,purple,Big Time Rush**

**favorites:the rock,zebras**

**back story:(SOME CAN BE LIKE THE ABUSE/SAD KIND BUT NOT ALL,SOME HAPPY)  
Grew up in a regular house hold until he was 10 when his parents got a divorce, he now lives with his dad in New York while Luke lives with their mom, but Emma goes to their moms for summer and dads for winter.**

**other:4rth degree black belt,going with Blossom to Otai**

**P. I would like to add about Jack and Riley and SOME Jess. ,Riley,Jack and Jess also have foster parents(I'll explain why later on in the story).ONLY Jack and Riley have dyslexia**

* * *

**Blossom's pov**

"Bloom,there's some mail from the Otai from you"I heard my younger sister Emily who is 10 scream.I immediately run downstairs,I've been waiting for this letter for what feels like forever but is really about 2 weeks.I run downstairs to be greeted by Emily and my foster parents Mary and Will and Emily hands me the letter and I take as I'm about to take it I remember that my best friend and secret crush Thomas Lee but I call him Tommy also applied to the Otai and I didn't want to open it without him.

"Go on Bloom,open it"Emily encouraged.

"I'm gonna call Tommy to see if he got his letter so we can open it together like we promised each other"I replied.

"That's because you love him"Emily teases.I glare at her and say "I'm a third degree black belt and I'm not afraid to use it"

Grinning she responds "I'm a brown belt with a black strip"

"Well I'm higher"I respond grinning.

"Well I'm younger",She replies "Call Thomas,I want to know if you got in or not"

Doing as I'm told I dial his number that I know by heart.

_Tommy_ **Blossom** Blossom's thoughts

_Hello?_

**Hey Tommy**

_Hey Bloss  
_

**I got my letter to the Otai did you get yours?**

_yeah,how about I come over with my family and we open them together.Yes,I can open mine today.I can't wait._

Sure

_ok,see ya in 5 _

**see ya in 5**

"Tommy's coming over"I say the obvious.

"Duh"Emily says.

About 5 minutes later Tommy comes in with his older sister Emma,his parents Leo and Olivia,Mike his cousin who was staying for the week and his younger brother Luke who is also 10 and is about 2 months older than though Leo and Olivia were divorced and their children lived separately they could get along ok if it was for one of their was wearing a black v-neck with a black,grey and white plaid shirt,skinny jeans and a pair of grey vans and the hunter green necklace I got him that is the same color as his had very dirty blonde hair that was almost brown but not in nothing fancy he looked so stop Blossom,you can not think about you BEST FRIEND like that.

"So lets open our letters"I say ounce we are all in the family nods and together at the same time we both open our letters and quickly skim read it I saw that it had said "**you Blossom Monica Brewer have been accepted in the Otai academy"**

"I got in"I yell as soon as I read the letter.

"I didn't"Tommy said sadly.

"What"I could it much as I would never admit it but Tommy was better at karate than me so if only one of us could go based on our karate skills it would be him and the Otai does pick people by their karate skills.

"I'm kidding"He yelled at him I punch him in the chest.

"Ow,Bloss what was that for?"He whined.

"For almost giving me a heart attack"I yell.

"So you admit that you have a crush on me"He said with a smirk.

"Ew no"I god I was a good liar.

"You two act like a married couple"Emma said laughing earning a glare from the both of us but she still kept laughing.

We both cross our arms pouting and everyone joins in on Emma's laughter and soon so do we.

Thomas's pov

"Thomas,your letter from the Otai came"I heard my older sister Emma yell at me.I shoot up out of my bed and run downstairs to see my family older sister Emma,my mom and dad Olivia and Leo,my little brother Luke and my cousin Mike who was staying with us for a few weeks and so was my little brother Luke and my dad were staying over and Emily was living with us for now. I take the letter that Emma was handing to me and I was about to open it and then remember what me and Emily promised to promised we would open it together.

"Open it"Luke said eagerly.

"I'm gonna wait to open it with Bloss"I say.

A smirk came across Emma's lips and she sang "Thomas and Blossom sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g"

"Shut up"I whined at her throwing a magazine of hers that I found at just laughs in of a sudden the phone rang and I see it's Blossom because of caller ID.

_Thomas _**B****lossom** Thomas's thoughts 

_Hello_

**Hey Tommy**

_Hey Bloss_

**I got my letter to the Otai did you get yours?**

_yeah,how about I come over with my family and we open them together.Yes,I can open mine today.I can't wait._

Sure

_ok,see ya in 5 _

**see ya in 5.**

**"**We're going over to Blossom's"I say the obvious.

"We know"Luke says and with that we leave.

When we get to Blossom's door I knock and the door opens revealing her and her was wearing a ocean and lavender shirt that short of fades in and out and skinny also had a necklace that I gave her that was blue like her eyes and in something so simple like that she looks Thomas Lee don't think like that I scolded go in to the family room and me and Blossom sit on a ocean blue, lavender chair together and open the letter.I see that it says '**You Thomas Lee have been accepted in the Otai academy'.**I could feel a smile rising on my face but then I look at Blossom who is still trying to figure out if shes in or not so I decide to play a trick on her.

"I got in"She says proudly.

"I didn't"I replied pretending to be sad.

"What"She yelled upset.

"I'm kidding"I respond and her response to that was punching me in the chest.

"OW,Bloss what was that for"I whined.

"For almost giving me a heart attack"She yells.

"So you admit that you have a crush on me"I ask with a smirk.

"EW,no"She responded.I can't help but feel she didn't feel the same way about me as I did to her.

"You two act like a married couple"Emma said laughing but me and Blossom glare at her but she kept and Blossom just pout and cross our arms and the rest of our family laughs too and soon we laugh too.

"Hey,I wonder if we'll see Riley,Jack and Jess at the are definitely good enough"Blossom said.

"Me too,I miss Jack and Riley"I say.

"What about Jess?"She asked.

"We never got along"I respond.

"Oh,well we'll see when we get there"She says.

"When do we leave?"I ask.

She looks at her paper and says "We leave in 3 days in maximum"

"Let's leave tomorrow"I suggest and me and Blossom look at our family and they nod in agreement and with that I went home to pack while she went upstairs.

Jess's pov

Me and the gang were hanging out at Phil's after practice.

"Oh we have a tournament coming up against the Otai academy and if we beat one of their students that student will be able to go to school there and the dojo that has the student gets to take a look around the school and live their for about a week"Rudy told us excited.

"Me and Jack have been accepted in to the Otai academy before but we didn't take it"I say earning shocked looks from the gang.

"Why didn't you take it?"Milton asked.

"Because we had just met you guys and didn't want to leave you guys"I say and they all grin.

"I can't believe Jack"Kim said all knew about her crush on Jack.

"I know and he's never blamed someone for doing that before"I tell them.

"So when is the tournament?"Carson asked.

"It's in 1 week"Rudy replied.

"Well we should practice a lot",Kim said "I want to go to the Otai for a bit" and the rest of us agreed.

"We should get going it's already 8:00"Rudy says surprised.

I skate home and open the door to see my mom,dad and grandpa.

"Grandpa"I grin hugging him.

"What's going on with you and Jack?"He asks.

"He is accusing Carson of cheating because Carson beat Jack"I said with anger clear in my voice "By the way where is Jack?"

"He went to Otai"My dad said.

"WHAT?"I yell "And you just let him go?,he might accuse people of cheating there too"I was trying to hide the fact that I was jealous that he got invited again to the Otai and I wasn't.

"He wasn't lying"My dad said.

"Oh so know you're all on his side?"I scream.

"No,he is right,it IS impossible for a bo staff to break like that"Grandpa said.I just storm up to my room slamming the door.

Jack's pov

On the plane not only was there Mitchell as a pilot but there was also another pilot Phillip Rhett Reese and they would take turns.I look at my clock to see that we have already been on the plane for 5 hours and we had a few more to go.(**A/U i don't know how long it would take).**

I get up hungry and walk to the front of the plane and ask Phillip and Mitchell if they wanted anything to eat and they both said pizza and a coke.I walk to the food part of the plane and get 3 pizza's and 3 cokes and give them 2 of the pizza's and cokes.I went back to my seat and ate my lunch and listened to of a sudden my phone rang.I turn off the music and answer it.

**Jack,**_Grandpa,_mom,**dad**

**hello?**

_Hey lil' dragon  
_

**Grandpa,how did Jess take the news that I was going to Otai and she wasn't and that I wasn't lying?**

_She yelled about it and stormed out the room and slammed the door_

**Sounds like her  
**

You know your cousin Blossom and her and your friend Thomas?  


**No mom I don't know my own cousin and friend even though I just saw them last year**

**very sarcastic but anyway we found out that she and Tommy got invited to Otai  
**

**Really?**

_yep,maybe you can bunk with Thomas while Blossom bunks with Riley_

**Riley's still there**

_yep and she doesn't know that you're coming,neither does Thomas and Blossom but Thomas and Blossom are just leaving today so you are going to get there before them_

When you get there find Riley  


**duh,that's something I would've done even if you didn't tell me and anyway**

_There's going to be a tournament against the Bobbi Wasabi dojo and the otai academy and if someone wins against the Otai then the whole dojo of the student who wins gets to stay at the Otai for a week_

**So then if Jess,Kim or Carson wins against one of us I would be stuck with Rudy,Kim,Carson,Jess,Milton and Jerry all bugging me**

_sorry lil' dragon_

**I blame the Otai and Carson  
**

_Well you should blame Carson,not the Otai and they might not even win_

**I'm hopping that's** **it**

_good luck_

**Thanks,I'll need what do you think Riley Thomas and Blossom's reaction would be when the they see me  
**

**we are not sure but we have heard from Riley's parents that she wants to see you#**

**And not Jesse?**

**Well you and Riley were always so much closer but she wouldn't mind seeing Jesse too  
**

**I would mind seeing Jesse  
**

**Well she isn't going to the Otai  
**

**That's good**

_We have to go to make dinner for the 3 of us because I'm guessing that Jess already had dinner and __text us when you're settled in the Otai_

**K bye**

_bye_

I was hopping to see Riley,Blossom and Thomas and I was also hopping to not have the Bobbi Wasabi dojo win otherwise I'll never here the end of it from them.

**Jess's pov**

I get upstairs and I go to my desk and take out my one knows I write in a diary except Jack and he WAS the only one who could look in it but he lost the chance to.

_Dear diary,_

_I can't believe could he blame Carson,someone who he just met a day has never done anything like this before.I thought I could trust him but now I can' much as I wouldn't say it to someones face I was jealous that Jack got another invite to the Otai and I didn' at least they're getting a liar and we are out the one and only I was jealous as much as I didn't want to be I was very 's going to be a tournament with us against them so I'm hopping that we'll win it because the winners get to stay at the Otai for a week.I want to go there so bad.I know this is short._

_-Jessica._

I put the diary back in it's special spot and change in to pj's and crawl in to bed and let myself fall in to a world of dreams.

**Jack's pov**

"We're here"Phillip said.I look up and see that we have landed.I get up getting my things and walking to the front to see Mitchell was getting in the limo to drive me to the Ota academy which was only about 5 and Phillip carry my things in to the car and Phillip went back to the plane while Mitchell drove me to the Otai academy.

"Thanks"I say to him when we're there and all of my things are out.

"Your welcome"He says before driving off.

I turn and walk up to the school and walk in.I see a woman at the counter and I walk up to her.

"Hi,I'm Jackson Brewer"I tell her.

She looks up at me and smiles and then looks me up on the computer and says "you'll be staying in 13G and a student who arrives tomorrow will be sharing it with you,Thomas Lee" and she gives me the key "follow me"and so I did.

"Do you know Blossom Brewer?"she asks me.

"Yeah she is my cousin and Thomas is one of my best friends and does Riley Knight go here?I ask.

"Yes"She responds and says "here is your room"Once we stop at a room with 13G on it.e,

"Thank you"I tell her opening the room as she leaves with a nod.

The room was painted green and each side(left and right)there were single to each bed there was a night stand with a small blue lamp and a mini shelf and drawer on the night room had a fridge,2 closets one on each side of the room,2 doors for 2 bathrooms,there were shelves around the walls and windows against the head of the were 2 t.v.'s,one in front of each were walls/doors separating the bed,nightstand and t.v.s from the middle of the room was gigantic and it was pretty awesome.I put my things on the bed on the left side of the bed and then go back downstairs to take a look though it was about 11:00 at night(pretend he left at around 3:25)there were still many people active at bight.I had found a cafe,many stores and so many other things.I already knew I was going to love it with out even doing any of the school work yet.I wasn't looking where I was and I bumped in to some one.

"Sorry,my bad"she had a minute,I knew that voice.I looked down to see a girl with dirty blonde hair and greenish-bluish eyes.

"R-Riley?"I managed to stutter out.

"J-JACK"She stuttered back looking up at me.

**?** pov

"How are you doing?"The man asked.

"Good,I have everyone but Jack wrapped around my finger but Jack's out of the way,he got to go to Otai"He responded.

"Good job"The boy responded.

"What's the plan?"The boy asked.

"Well Carson,the plan is-"The man began.

* * *

**Review and can you send in oc's please?and can you tell me what you think about:Spiraling out of control and if you have any ideas for this story tell me please.  
**


End file.
